


Aftermath

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Travis has a complicated relationship with his sexuality, Travis is not good someone give him a hug, mentions of unsafe medical pratices, my own take on the red eyed demon with my own character, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Travis has been doing research and trying to summon the red-eyed demon after he saved him from falling to his death. He wants to ask why he was saved by the same thing that the cult viewed as nothing more than a means to an end. However, he might have fallen a bit too deep into his pursuit for the red-eyed demon. He just hopes that the demon isn't the same monster he was raised to believe.
Relationships: Travis Phelps/Original Male Character(s), Travis phelps/Fernando Castillo, travis phelps/red eyed demon
Series: 365 project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 7





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Since we aren't really given a lot about the red-eyed demon me and a friend decided to do an au about it. My OC (Fernando Castillo) takes the place of red eyes in this. Also a disclaimer this is for a 365 days project I am doing, it will be deleted 347 days from now so if you don't see it anymore then it doesn't mean anything bad has happened.

Travis let out a small groan as he woke up his sheets tangled up between his legs. His mind ached as he tried to remember what the hell happened last night. He would have stayed in bed if his stomach didn’t force him to go to the bathroom and throw up everything he had. He groaned leaning against the wall for a few seconds closing his eyes. Last night he went to a random bar on his way back home from his office. He only wanted to have a quick drink and go. Most of the night was blacked out but he remembered the feelings of someone’s hands on him and the cold air of the alleyway. He let out a soft laugh as he pulled his knees up. God, he was pathetic. Ending up drunk and screwing around with some guy in an alleyway like some desperate whore. 

He didn’t know how long it was until he got up from the floor and flushed the toilet. He looked at his disheveled and burnt hair blonde hair in the mirror. He looked like shit and he felt like shit. He reached over and turned on the water filling up a glass of water before brushing the taste of vomit and stale cheap booze out of his mouth. He looked around everywhere in the bathroom trying to find something he needed to do or submit to memory so he wouldn’t go back to thinking about what happened last night. Rinsing the brush he slipped out of his ruined clothes. He turned on the water to a boiling temperature before getting in. He washed his hair before letting the water run for a few seconds as he pressed his head against the cool tile of the shower.

The more the headache went away the more he started to remember about last night. Some man bought him a drink and as the desperate idiot, he accepted it. He should have said no he should have been disgusted and left. Instead, he drank it all down like it was water. The man had walked over to him and sat next to him. Few the first rounds of drinks neither of them started to talk. It wasn’t until the man told him a name that he couldn’t have bothered to remember. He knew that he drank more than him, and god was he a lonely drunk. After that all he remembers was him being pushed against the wall of the alleyway behind the bar begging for the man to touch him. 

His eyes opened and he grabbed the loofah before putting on some body wash. He started to scrub his body. He needed to get the feeling of the other man’s hand off him. The feeling of his lips pressed against his neck. He only stopped once his body felt raw and the warmth of the water started to turn to an ice-cold. He turned off the water and put the loofah away. He grabbed a towel and dried himself wrapping it around his waist. He pulled the hairdryer out of the drawer. He looked at himself as he dried his hair. His eyes falling back on the scarring that he had on his left eye. It was a permanent reminder of who he was and his past. He couldn’t hide no matter how many layers of makeup he hid it under. It was a permanent scar, a permanent marking of all the training he went through for him. He put down the hairdryer with more force than he intended to do and brushed his hair into a ponytail. 

By the time he finished getting dress, it was already 4 pm and he didn’t feel like eating much. He went to the living where it was cluttered with paper and boxes. Taking the lid off one he sat next to it and started to pull out folders filled with reports and anything talking about him. He needed to find him, to find some reason for why the demon didn’t just let him fall to death with his father. He was raised to believe that he was nothing but a being of destruction the great messiah to cleanse the world of darkness. To kill all those who were sinful and to let those who worshipped him be saved. His father believed that by him being the next host of the red-eyed demon that he would be saved and spared from his sinful desires. He scoffed a lot of good his father’s teaching and preaching did for him. Now he was buried in the world of demons and darkness. 

Skimming through the reports was something that he got used to as the years passed in his research. Anything that he found worth looking into was put on a pinboard on the wall. Hardly anything was, most of the reports were inaccurate to his demon and could have been chalked up to the person being high on drugs. As the hours passed by he found nothing useful, and his stomach was starting to feel like something was trying to claw out of him. He got up his legs cracking as he went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out a microwaveable dish. He popped it into the microwave as he filled a glass with water. He gulped it down greedily before refilling it. He wasn’t aware of how thirsty he was as he did his research. After drinking another cup of water he grabbed his dinner and went back to the boxes. He sighed as he saw nothing but a journal in the box but a photo book. He rolled his eyes as he flipped through the photos shoveling food into his mouth. He choked as he saw him. The only thing that was recognizable was the red eyes in the photos. If it weren’t for the horns and the tail he would have skipped over it. He put the food down quickly with a curse as he hurriedly took out the photo. It was just him in the picture in a forest. It looked more like a photo taken by accident more than anything. He turned it around looking for more information. He saw coordinates on the back before grabbing his phone. He typed them out quickly and got results for a forest that was a few minutes from the apartment. He chewed on his lip as he tried to think about what he could do. It was already dark out and the forest was too thick to go in his car. If he found anything he could get lost and die. 

The coldness from outside hit him like a truck. He could hardly keep his body from shaking. He cursed as he slipped the jacket close to himself as he walked to the forest with a flashlight. As he walked his mind started to wander back to that night. When he plunged the sword into his father’s chest he expected to hit the ground and feel his body break from impact. Instead, he felt an arm wrapped around him as his father’s body fell into the dark pit of the whole. He looked up and his body started to shake, he was meet with those same damn red eyes he saw looking through the corpse of his father. He expected to feel him take over his body, expected to feel the same pain as the other demons his father put into him in order to train him for red eyes. Except he was thrown back up outside of the hole. He let out a grunt as his body hit the cold marble floor of the chambers. He got up quickly looking for a way out. He looked back when he heard a soft grunt from the hole. That demon was pulling himself out of the hole. For the most part, his body was covered in smoke that was constantly shifting. He knew he needed to run but he couldn’t his whole body felt paralyzed to the spot. He tensed as he saw the eyes on his arms look at him before red eyes started to make his way to him. He tried to move away before he was picked up. He tried to get out

**“Stop”**

His whole body felt cold as he heard him speak. He stopped moving, it was a quiet walk outside the chambers. Travis was focused on the eyes on his arms that constantly moved around at times stopping to stare at him. Once they made it out he was set down onto his feet. His legs felt like jelly the cold biting through his cloak. He took a lot around and only saw a white car. He looked back expecting to see the red-eyed demon but found nothing. He rushed to the car and got in finding keys in the ignition. He turned on the car and started to drive away from the chambers and from nockfell.

He snapped back to reality as his phone made a small chiming sound. He looked at it the bright light lighting up his whole face in the darkness. He had made it to where the coordinates lead to. He took a deep breath as he flashed his flashlight around. He didn’t know what he was expecting but he wasn’t expecting to be lead to some ran down the church. He tensed as he walked in his shoes making a small clicking sound against the decaying wooden floors. He looked around trying to find anything of meaning. He stopped his flashlight at the podium. A thick black book was sitting upon it. He went over and tried to open it. He nearly jumped back as an eye opened up before staring at him. It went back in and a mouth appeared. He touched the outside of it before a long tongue wrapped around and pulled his arm in bitting down. He yelled dropping his flashlight. After a few seconds, the book released his arms and Travis quickly grabbed his flashlight. He cursed seeing the wounds and took off his jacket and tied it around his arm. He looked back at the book seeing that it was opened. He looked at it seeing the white words and illustrations on the black pages. He looked around before seeing a dirty cloth on a broken altar. He grabbed it and wrapped it around the book before running out of the church. He already started to feel light-headed and he did not need to pass out in the middle of the forest. 

By the time he got home his vision was starting to blur. He threw the book onto the couch and rushed into the bathroom. He wouldn’t have time to take pain medications and wait for them to kick in like he did when he would hurt. He got out the medkit and tore off the jacket. Luckily it didn’t seem like the book was trying to bite his arm off but he still needed stitches. He got out alcohol, gauze, a needle, and some thread. He grabbed a towel and bit down on it as he pours the alcohol onto the wound cleaning it. He groans in pain and quickly cleaned away the alcohol. His hands shook a bit as he got the thread through the needle.

He laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. The pain medication that he took a while ago started to take effect. The pain was now to a dull throb. He sighed as he curled up and closed his eyes. 

The next morning he woke up to sharp pain, he cursed as he took some of the pain medication he left on the nightstand and redressed the wound. He took off the clothes from last night before slipping on jeans and an old sweater. He sighed as he rubbed his face before heading back into the living. He looked at the book covered in the dirty cloth. His mind flashed back to the church. He wouldn’t be going through the same thing twice. He needed blood and blood that wasn’t his. He sighed as he got his phone and went through his contact. He had a decent relationship with a local farmer that helped from time to time giving him old animals when whatever demon he worked with demanded any blood or organs. He called him with a shaky sigh as he sat down. 

“Travis, it been a while I assumed you would have been killed.” Travis laughed though it sounded more like a forced exhale. “I’m fine Jack. I’m going to need some animals.” Jack sighed “what type is it this time.” Travis swallowed as he looked at the book. “I found something and it needs animals, Jack I think it can be the final piece for me to summon him.” He heard Jack sigh through the phone. “Alright just promise me you won’t let whatever you want from him blind you into doing stupid shit.” Travis sighs “I won’t”. 

It wasn’t until a few days later that Travis managed to get the book open. When Jack had seen the wound on his arm he refused to let Travis open the book without someone being there with him. Jack had reluctantly agreed. “Travis what if he isn’t different than what you were raised to believe what if-” 

“Jack, he has to be I know he has to why didn’t he kill me when he had a chance.” Jack sighed as he shook his head as Travis flipped through the pages of the book. He had little luck of finding anything about red eyes before he stopped at a page. There was an illustration of a demon with long horns and a tail. The arms had eyes that even in the drawing seemed to be moving around. The most startling thing was the red eyes that were presented, all of the demons were drawn in white. He looked at the pages. “Watcher,” He said frowning as he continued to read. 

Demon Name:

**Watcher**

Safety level:

~~low danger~~ **DO NOT SUMMON ******

********

****Demon Type:** **

~~Fire Elemental Demon~~ **Poltergeist**

****What to do if summoned:** **

~~send him back via trapping by a salt circle with the trinity above it and pour cold holy water~~ **Leave a sacrifice in its name and run**

****How to summon:** **

~~The organs of a goat and-~~

The rest was scribbled out. Travis’s body tensed up as he tried to read the rest. “Travis,” Jack said. “I know what it says but I-” 

“You can get killed!” 

“My whole life has been spent trying to find him trying to find answers, Jack! I need this, please I don’t know what else I’m good for.” Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. Considering what type it was I’m assuming that the rest it was asking for was a sacrifice of the summoner’s blood.” Travis nodded as he wrote it down before closing the book. “I can get you a goat by next week. One of them looks like they are going to give out.” Travis nodded before he hugged Jack. “Thank you” Jack sighed and hugged back “Don’t die.” 

The next few days were set to gather the rest of the supplies and doing more research. He had to prepare for both a poltergeist and a watcher. Poltergeist he was more familiar with, they were easier to trap if you can get it to run into a salt circle. However, being too slow can lead to near death. The scars on his body told him that. The watcher type class worried him, normally watchers were reserved for those who wanted to make a pact with that demon for protection in exchange for his soul. The only protection against that was hoping that the demon found you worthy of protecting, having salt on you and the ceilings covered in the trinity so you could make a circle anywhere. He had gotten wallpaper that could be torn off easily to cover the trinity markings that he did on the ceiling in preparation. The day before Travis barely had anything to eat and stayed up the whole night thinking about what he would do when he saw him. He sighed curling up and around a nearby pillow. 

The next morning he got up quickly and rushed to the bathroom. He felt an urgency to make himself look almost perfect for today. He rinsed his mouth turning on the shower. He needed to make it seem like he had his shit together and that he wasn’t falling apart because of the absence of red eyes. That red eyes wasn’t someone that was important to him. He scrubbed his skin, being more careful around the stitches. He scrubbed as if he was trying to peel away all the failed relationships, one nightstand, and blackout drunk nights. He felt the same way he did when his father would force him into going to confession. When he stepped out he dried himself and blowdried his hair pulling it into his usual bun. He got dressed in a white button-up that was normally reserved for dates that he would go to before finally stopped trying to have a love life. With one last look at himself in the mirror, he judged himself decent enough to be seen by him. The next things to do were to put all his research boxes into his room and to clear up any mentions about red eyes from the living room. He hardly noticed time passing as he shoved everything into his room rushing. The final thing was ripping off all the crappy wallpaper that he put up the days before in order to give some semblance of normalcy. By the time he was finished, it was nighttime. He shivered as pushed his couch back and brought out the candles lighting them. He had slaughtered the goat yesterday in the old church and brought the remains back in a box. He shivered as he got out the organs and placed them around the candles placing the head in front of himself. He picked up the dagger that he prepared before cutting into himself with shaky hands. He hissed in pain tears welling up in his eyes. He dropped the dagger and filled up a glass cup with his blood before he started to chant in Latin. He only got through half of the chant before the candles went out and the room was descended into darkness. His breathing stopped as he saw red eyes looking back at him in darkness. “It has been a while, Travis” His voice was cool and deep cutting right into Travis. “I want to form a pact with you I have a glass of my blood and goat organs as an offer-” he cut himself off as he felt a warm clawed hand touching the side of his face. He pressed his face into the hand before closing his eyes. “Travis, I refuse to make a pact with you.” Travis’s eyes shot open, the candles were reignited. For the first time, he saw red eyes without the smoke. His arms were fully black with the same red eyes looking at him. He had brown skin and dark brown hair with a white strand in the middle. Half of his face was covered in eyes, the two “normal eyes” were different colors, one was pure black and left a blackish stain while the other had a stilted red pupil. 

“Please” Travis found himself saying. “I-I” he stammered and grabbed onto the arm that was holding him. “I don’t want your soul. I will stay with you until I am needed elsewhere.” Travis’s mouth went dry at that but he nodded. “Thank you.” the demon let out a hum as he ran his hands through Travis’s hair. Travis relaxed in his grip. For a few moments, they both stayed in the candlelit room in silence before the lights turned on and red eyes pulled away. Travis cut himself off from letting out a whine at the sudden pull and took in how red eyes looked in the full light. He was wearing a black button-up that was rolled up to elbows and white pants with black dress shoes. At his cheeks, he had two wholes that were leaking out smoke. “You have questions,” He said. Travis nodded as he got up. “Why did you save me.” 

“You gave me my freedom it was only fair I saved you from a needless death.” Travis frowned a bit “Freedom?”. Red eyes sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “The cult called me the red-eyed demon but that was not always my name. I was a watcher class demon named Fernando Castillo that was in an unofficial pact with a mortal woman named Luna Black. Travis’s eyes went wide. “The cult had decided to punish her for trying to leave once she found out the truth by making me into a poltergeist a weapon for them.” He looked at him. “Fernando,” Travis said quietly. Fernando’s eyes roamed down his body as Travis tried to find out what to say. “You look like you haven’t eaten a decent meal in months.” Travis flinched. He had hope that he looked put together but to be discovered with a flaw as soon as Fernando got a look at him- “Come here.” Fernando sighed. Travis walked over before Fernando pulled him onto his lap easily. His hand went through a portal before pulling out a golden apple. “Eat” Travis nodded doing so without question. “This should at least make up for some days of not eating, demon food normally does.” Travis nodded. By the time he was done Fernando picked him up and went into his room. Travis tried to protest but he didn’t listen. Fernando let out a small laugh as he saw the boxes. Travis felt shame coarse through him. “If I would have known you spent so much time on me I would have come sooner.” He said before putting Travis down on the bed. Travis looked away before Fernando went to leave. “Wait don’t please I-” Fernando looked back before going over. He sighed as he laid in bed pulling Travis onto his chest. Travis relaxed melting into his warm body. For once he felt eager to go to sleep in hopes of what tomorrow would bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, please leave a comment and kudos


End file.
